You Were Right
by carylyne
Summary: After his brother's death, even Sasuke needs comfort. SasukexOC


**Naruto (c) Kishimoto**

* * *

The rain was torrential. The raindrops spattered incessantly on the soaked-through ground, seeping into undiscovered fissures. A gust of wind blew, changing the direction of the wind. The single light on the street gave insight to which way the gale threw the rain, but I kept my eyes fixed on the tenebrous sky, which sometimes gave way to the slight maroon of overcast clouds. I squinted against the rain, brushing the drops of the downpour from my face for the umpteenth time. My simple kimono clung form-fittingly to my pale skin as it faithfully and patiently waited for the rain to stop so it could dry itself.

I felt his presence the moment he came close to me. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of the rain against my strained eyes. His footsteps were light, gentle on the hard ground. A half-smile crept on to my lips, on the left side of my face where he couldn't see it.

"Kei," he called softly, his signature voice a velvet treat to my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and slid them to the right, looking at him from the side. The baby smile spread to the other side, forming a full one as I looked at him. The sharp planes on his face contrasted crisply with his full lips; his eyes, darker than the ebony sky – perfect gems. His nose perched with a noble arch, dignified as any aristocrat.

My eyes dipped down towards the ground as he stepped closer. He looked vulnerable tonight, with the rain in his hair, crowning him with glistening jewels. His eyes were a little red from his tears. His eyes were softer than usual, the street light slightly muted in his dark orbs.

"Kei, you were right," he stated quietly, stopping a hair's breadth away from me. I noticed his hands fumbling, as if uncomfortable about this revelation. It probably was hard on him to admit it.

"I know, Sasuke. I know what happened," I whispered back, letting the calm of the night wash over me, not wishing to break the silence of the nature. Pivoting on my heel, I turned and faced him. My hands darted out without command, and captured his hands in mine. His wrists were graceful, but they belied the strength that he possessed.

He looked taken aback that I had touched him. Suddenly realizing what I'd done, I released his hand and took a step backward, away from him – away from someone I knew I couldn't resist touching.

"Why do you hate touching me, Kei?"

It sounded like a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"I don't hate it."

He stepped closer to me once more, filling up the gap between us. In one swift, fluid motion, he cuffed my hands in his. My heart filled with a rising tide of emotion, while my head spun. In my mind, I could only think of escaping his grasp, because I didn't want something to happen that I can only recall as a memory, later on in my life.

I tugged on my hands, trying to free them from his hold. He resisted.

"Why, Kei?"

My eyes brimmed with tears as I pursed my lips to prevent my sobs from materializing into sound. I shook my head, spraying raindrops everywhere around me, even as his concerned eyes bored into the top of my head with intensity.

"Tell me," he demanded. With a flick of his wrists, he had me up against his chest. My cheeks burned as they came into contact with his toned, masculine pectorals. His arms wrapped around me securely and his warmth settled into my skin. I sighed inaudibly, a giddy sensation winding up around my head.

As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't help but want to stay.

"Sasuke… I know that we've never been… but I'm sure you know how I feel… You don't really need me. I know that. Even when Itachi's – " I paused as his body stiffened. "Even so, I know you'll want revenge on something else. I don't want to spend my life thinking, wondering…"

"Kei," he interrupted me. My tears fell uncontrollably as I mulled over the cruelty of the words I'd just uttered to him, uttered to a mourning Sasuke. I should have been consoling him, not aggravating his wounds. My body shook involuntarily as I muttered "sorry" over and over again.

"Kei, you were right," he repeated, "I should have listened to you then. But now that we're here, I'm not letting you go. I may not show it… but I do have emotions too."

My brows knitted as I listened to his unexpected sentimentality. He'd never been like this, not ever. In my confusion, my weeping ceased and he stroked my back affectionately. With one arm still supporting my back, he lifted my chin towards his face, and I instinctively squeezed my eyes against the pelting rain.

The next thing I knew, I felt his warm, soft lips on mine, moving tenderly. Unable to help myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around him as well and tilted my head forward to meet his lips.

"Kei," he said, gently breaking off, "I love you."

And the rain continued the whole night we were standing under the wide, open sky.

* * *

**I don't think he's acting too out of character... right? I mean, even he needs comfort sometimes. :D**


End file.
